The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly to weighted exercise bells used in weight training regimens.
Many people exercise to enhance or maintain their physical fitness and overall health and wellness. Other reasons to exercise include strengthening muscles and the cardiovascular system, improving athletic skills, weight loss or weight maintenance, as well as for enjoyment. Several different types of exercise machines, tools and devices have been developed to help people exercise and to strengthen and tone a particular part or parts of a person's body.